Akito's Secret And The Three Girls
by ToLuvOrToHate
Summary: New students come to town,and they already know who the Sohmas are,but they don't know them.They have connections to Akito,but what kind of connections.Why is there screaming?What does he do to them?I hold your life in my hands....
1. An Accidental Runin

**_The Mysteries of the Sohmas: _**

**_Akito's Secret and the Three Girls_**

1

An Accidental Run-in

"Reiko, do you know were we are going?" "Huh…Actually, I don't" She faced Kimiko and put her hand on the back of her head. Then she started to laugh a little. "You never know where you're going. Why do we even follow you?" She took her hand off her head and looked at Sakura. "That's not true. How could you say that?" Reiko started to act all dramatic. "You're so over dramatic sometimes." "Ya. Sakura's right." "Huh…Whatever. Come on lets get going." "Okay." They started walking off somewhere and soon they ended up at a house.

"Damn it! I'm leaving. Argh…" Kyo stormed out of the house. "Huh…What happened now?" Shigure looked at Yuki who was right in front of the stairs. "Nothing." He started walking to the door. "Wait up. I'm coming." Tohru ran down the stairs and got up with him. "Lets get going." She looked at him and smiled. "Yes lets." "Bye Shigure." "Bye you two." They walked out the door. Then when they were outside just a little Yuki stopped and looked at something. Tohru continued walking then stopped and looked back at him. "Is something wrong?" "No. I just…" He looked at her. "It's nothing Miss Honda. Nothing at all." "Oh…If you're sure." She tilts her head. "Lets get going." "Why don't just go on ahead and I'll catch up later." "Okay. Bye." She faced forward and started walking. _'I wonder what he was looking at.'_ _'I guess it was just my imagination. I better get going.' _He looked away and continued walking the way Tohru was.

"Hey, you!" "Huh…" He stopped and turned around and saw some people coming. "Thanks for stopping." "Sure." They got to where he was and looked at him. "What is it that you want?" "I wanted to know if you knew a place called Sohma house." Reiko asked. "Ya. I do know where that is." _'I wonder why she is asking me this.'_ She looked at him strange now. "Huh…" "There's nothing you need to know. You don't need to know the reason." _'How did she…'_ "You want to know how I did it huh. You don't need to know about that either." "But I…" "We should get going. Right guys?" "Yeah." They looked at him then started walking off. "Wait! I never told you where to go." Reiko looked back at him. "Never mind about that. I know where to go. Bye…Yuki." Then she turned back around and walked off again. _'Huh…How did she know my name?'_ "It's a secret." "Huh…" He looked at them leave. _'Who were they?'_


	2. The New Students at the School

2

The New Students at the School

"Class, I'd like you to meet our new students, Reiko, Kimko, and Sakura." The girls looked at their classmates. "Huh…" Then Yuki realized something. _'Those are the girls I saw earlier.'_ Reiko looked at Yuki. "Huh…" _'Why is she looking at me?'_ "Now kids, you can sit in the empty seats in the back." "Uh huh." They walked to the seats in the back of the class and then sat down in them. Reiko sat next to Yuki, Kimiko sat behind Hana, and Sakura sat behind Uo. Reiko put her elbow at the edge of her desk and put her head on her hand and looked at the clock that was at the top of the door. Hana looked back at Kimiko. "Your electric signals…Are very unusual." "Ya. I know." Kimiko was a physic too so Hana and her got along well. Sakura poked the back of Uo. "Hey. What do you want!" Sakura looked at her. "I noticed that you're a yankee." "Huh…Ya so." She stuck her fist out in front of her. "Well, it looks like there's going to be two yankees in this school." "Huh…Oh…Ya!" She hit her fist with her fist. Yuki looked at Reiko and watched her stare off into the distance. "Um…Hi." "Huh…" She looked at him. Her face seemed like it had no life in it with her hair in her face. "My name is Yuki Sohma and welcome to our school." "Oh…Hi…I'm Reiko."

The bell rang and everyone started to leave the class, but Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo waited by the door. "Wait! Kimiko!" "Huh…Ya. Sakura." She stopped and looked at her. Reiko heard them and went over to them. "Sakura. Kimiko. What is it?" "Huh…" Sakura looked at her. "Reiko, I need to talk to Kimiko okay. I'll talk to you later." "Huh…Alright. Bye." Reiko left the class room and waited outside the door. Tohru looked at her wait. _'I wonder what's wrong with her.' _"So, Sakura, what do you want to talk about?" "Kimiko, its Akito." "Huh…" Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru looked at them. "What about Akito? What did he say this time?" Kimiko slammed her hands on the desk and looked at Sakura. "Akito…" Sakura looked at the ground then back up at Kimiko. "He said he needs to see Reiko again and if she doesn't come this time…" "Huh…" Kimiko looked at her. "You don't mean…" "Yes, Kimiko. He will do it. He said he has had it with her." "No…He can't. He just can't" "What…" Tohru whispered and then looked at Reiko still waiting for her friends. _'What will Akito do to Reiko?'_ "He can Kimiko. He has the power to." "Huh…" Tohru looked back at them. "But…Reiko…"

"Ahhhhh!" "Huh…What was that?" Kimiko looked at the door. "Sakura!" "Huh…It's Reiko. Come on Kimiko." "Uh huh." Sakura ran out of the room and Kimiko followed. "Huh…" Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru looked at them then Reiko. "Huh…" Sakura and Kimiko saw Reiko. "Sakura, help please." "W-What happened? Reiko turned into a cat, but…How…And it talks too. What is going on?" This boy was getting all confused. "Huh…" Sakura looked at the cat then the boy. She went up to him and put her hand on his face. "You saw nothing right now. You will forget everything you just saw." "What…" Then a there was a flash of light coming from Sakura's hand. Kimiko looked at her then went to pick up Reiko and her clothes. Sakura took off her hand off of the boy's face. "Huh…What happened? Oh ya! I remember I was heading for the library. Well, I better get going before it closes." The boy started to run off. Sakura looked back at them and Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru just stared at her and Reiko.

"Thanks Sakura." "No prob." Sakura looked at Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru and started walking towards them. "Did you see any of this?" "Huh…" They looked at her. "So, Reiko, turns into a cat." Tohru looked at her. "Yes. Hmm…" She looked at her with a curious look. "Your Tohru, aren't you?" "Huh…Ya." Then she looked at Kyo and Yuki. "You're both Sohmas right." "Yes." They both answered. "Then I can trust you all to keep this a secret and I won't have to erase your memories." "So that's what you did." "Huh…" Sakura looked at Tohru. "Yes, but…" "But what?" "I don't erase memories like Hatori does. I just erase the scence he saw. I can pick which memories I want to erase." "Oh…Wait! You know Hatori." Tohru looked at her. "Ya…Now then." Sakura went back to Kimiko and Reiko. "Reiko, I need to tell you something." "Huh…Ya. What?" Reiko looked up at her. Then she transformed back into a human and was naked. "Uh…" Kyo and Yuki started to blush and looked in the other direction. "Here." Kimiko handed Reiko her clothes. "Thanks." Reiko got dressed and looked at Sakura. "Now what did you want to tell me?" "Reiko…It's about Akito." "Huh…" Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru looked at them. "What about him?" Reiko started to get mad. "He needs to see you." "I'm not going to see him!" Reiko walked over to a window and looked outside. "But you have to, Akito is tired of you not showing up. He's had it Reiko." "I don't care!" She looked back at her. "But…" "But nothing. I can't stand him. I'm not going and that's final!" "If you don't go, you know what he can do to you." "Let him do it then. I don't care anymore." "No you can't say that." "I'm leaving." "But…" "Good-bye." Reiko walked off. "Reiko…" Sakura watched her leave. "Sakura, what are you going to do?" Kimiko walked up to her. "I'm just gonna have to tell Akito she couldn't make it." "But..." "But what? There's nothing I can do about it." _'Reiko, you stubborn fool. If you don't go…You could…He could…No…'_ "What's going on between Reiko and Akito?" Tohru asked. _'Akito…I wonder what he is doing to Reiko.'_ Yuki thought. "Huh…" Sakura looked at Tohru. "Oh…Nothing. We have to get going anyways. See ya. Come on Kimiko." "Right." Sakura walked off and Kimiko followed. "What the hell just happened?" Kyo watched them leave.


	3. Akito Visits

3

Akito Visits

"How was school today you guys?" Shigure looked at Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. "Yes. How was school today?" "Huh…" _'That voice…'_ Yuki looked at who said that and so did Kyo and Tohru. "Hello there Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. Its been awhile hasn't it." "Akito…" Yuki seemed mad. "Oh ya! I almost forgot. Akito decided to show up. He's come here to talk to someone." "To talk to someone…" Yuki started to remember what Sakura said. _'I'm just gonna have to tell Akito she couldn't make it.'_

Sakura is walking around looking for this one house. "Hmm…Where could it be? Huh…" She looked at the house in front of her. "Oh…Here's the house." Sakura went up to the door and knocked on it. It opened. "Hi. How may I help you?" "Huh…You're Yuki right." "Huh…Sakura." "I'm here to see Akito." "Oh…Well, he's waiting for you." "Ya." Sakura walked into the house and Yuki closed the door behind them. "Akito." "Sakura, I'm over here." Sakura looked at the direction she heard the voice come from and walked towards him. "So, is this the person you're talking to today." "Yes and will you please excuse us Shigure." "Yes." Shigure got up and left the room. Sakura went into the room and closed the door.

"I see that Reiko decided not to come." "Yes, Akito." Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru listened to them talk. "She said she was tired of talking to you. She doesn't want to come see you." "Oh…I see. Sakura, call Reiko and tell to come over here." "Huh…Yes sir." Sakura got up and opened the door and noticed them listening. She closed the door behind her. "What are you…Nevermind. Where's the phone?" "It's right over here." Shigure showed her where the phone was. "Thanks." Sakura went up to the phone and called Reiko. "Reiko, it's Sakura. I need you to come down here. Akito needs to talk to you." Sakura listened to what Reiko said. "But you have to." Sakura kept listening. "Bye." Sakura hung up the phone and then looked at Shigure. "Thanks for letting me use your phone." "Your welcome." Sakura went back into the room her and Akito were in and closed the door behind her. "She's on her way."


	4. The Secret of the Girls

4

The Secret of the Girls

Then there was a knock on the door. Yuki opened the door. "Hello Reiko." "Hey Yuki. I came to see Akito." "Okay. Come on in." Reiko walked inside and Yuki closed the door behind them. "Akito, is in that room over there with Sakura." Yuki pointed to the room. "Thanks." Reiko went up to the door and opened it and went inside. She closed the door behind her and sat next to Sakura. "Well, hi Reiko. So nice of you to join us." "What do you want Akito?" Reiko was already getting mad. Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru contined listening to them talk.

"Reiko, you know I don't like it when you don't show up." "I don't care what you want! You're a monster! I hate you!" "Huh…" Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were shocked of what she said. "Well, I'm sorry for how you feel about me, but…You shouldn't disobey me or else…" "Huh…No…" "Yes." Akito took out this little ball and squeezed it. "Ahhhhh!" Reiko fell to the floor holding a fist against her chest. "No!" Sakura went up to Reiko then looked at Akito. "Akito, stop this!" "She will pay the price Sakura." Akito squeezed the ball harder. "Ahhhh!" "Reiko!" "Huh…What the hell is going on in there?" Kyo was getting worried. "I don't know, but we need to stop it now." Yuki got up and went to the door. "Wait Yuki." "Huh…" Yuki looked back at Shigure. "Let me check it out." "Okay." Shigure got up and went to the door and opened it.

Reiko was laying on the ground with Sakura right next to her. Akito looked at Shigure. "Well, I guess it's time to go. My work here is done." Akito put the ball in his pocket and got up and walked out of the room. "Wait Akito!" "Huh…Yes Shigure." Akito looked at him. "What happened?" "Nothing…It was nice to see you all again. Well, I must be leaving. Good-bye." Then Akito left.


End file.
